bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandrake
Mandrake is the leader of the Boggans and also the main antagonist of the film Epic. He is played by a German actor called Christoph Waltz. Personality Mandrake is intolerant to forests, and he wants to destroy everything in his path. Role in the Film After being informed of the location of the Pod Ceremony in which Queen Tara, the queen of the forest, chooses an heir to her throne from his son who now idolizes him and is the General of the Boggans upon his coming of age. Mandrake and Dagda discuss their plans to kill Tara before she has the chance to choose an heir because the Leafmen do not possess the power to regrow the forest like she can, thus allowing the Boggans to easily destroy it. After Tara chooses the smallest pod as the heir, the Boggans attack, however, are mowed down by the Leafmen despite their superior numbers and the element of surprise. When Tara and Ronin are attempting to escape with the pod on the back of Ronin's hummingbird mount, Mandrake and Dagda take to the skies and attack them. However, Dagda is shot with his own arrow by Ronin and falls off his crow mount into the forest below. Mandrake, horrified and distraught, sees this and dives after his mortally wounded son, but not before shooting an arrow that strikes Tara, leading to her death. = Devastated over the death of his son, Mandrake is now fuelled with even more anger towards the forest and the Leafmen and orders the Boggans to bring Bufo, a bullfrog and a businessman, to him. When Bufo makes an offensive comment regarding Dagda, Mandrake is infuriated and splits a rotting tree in half in his blind rage, frightening Bufo so much that he reveals that the pod is located at Moonhaven, which he overheard from Ronin and Nod. Mandrake using a mole mount arrives at Moonhaven and kidnaps the caretakers of the pod, Mub, a slug, and Grub, a snail, along with the pod and imprisons them at Wrathwood, the Boggans' territory, which is a wasteland of dead trees. He reveals that he plans to bloom the pod in darkness in order to destroy the forest and revive his son (which he learned from a magic scroll containing information about the pod that was guarded by Nim Galuu, a Glowworm and a showman, as well as the keeper of the magic scrolls that record the history of the forest). However, Ronin becomes aware of the abduction and quickly stages a rescue mission. While he distracts the Boggans, Mary Katherine (a.k.a. M.K.), a "stomper" who was shrunken down by the dying Tara to protect the pod and Nod rescue Mub and Grub and retrieve the pod. However, Mandrake discovers Ronin's presence and engages him, managing to temporarily trap him in a spider's web, but then catches the others trying to escape with the pod. He summons the Boggans to stop them and gives chase, but is stopped by Ronin who sacrifices himself to ensure their escape. Nonetheless, Mandrake relentlessly pursues them despite Nod's single-handed attempt to halt him. Although the pod reaches Moonhaven safely, Mandrake summons a horde of bats to block the moonlight, causing the pod to begin sprouting in darkness. After dispatching the Leafmen patrols, Mandrake almost has the pod in his reach while Mub and Nim Galuu try to stop him to no avail. However, Ronin then appears, critically injured from the Boggans to defend the pod, but Mandrake outdoes him. Mandrake prepares to kill Ronin who is at the last second defended by Nod and the Leafmen. Mandrake's victory then slips from his grasp when he is held back by the combined efforts of Ronin and Nod and M.K.'s eccentric scientist father, Professor Bomba, who has long studied the Leafmen, uses his iPod to make bat sounds, causing Mandrake's bats to follow him. The pod blooms in light and Mandrake is imprisoned in a tree along with his staff so it is hinted that his imprisonment will not be forever. Fate ends up being trapped inside a tree Trivia • Mandrake is the leader of the Boggans, and he has creepy yellow eyes, and long bony fingernails on each hand. • Mandrake is the father of Dadga and was shown to love his son when Dagda got shot by an arrow. • Mandrake is similar to Hexxas from the 1992 film Ferngully: The Last Rainforest. Gallery Mandrake-1.png Category:Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villians Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Grumpy characters Category:Sons